The Edge Before Time
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: Where they're going they don't need roads. One-shot. Matt/OC, Edge/OC, Miz/OC.


**A/N: This is the last one, I swear.**

"So, how do you propose we go about fixing this?"

Everyone at the table turned to look at Adam. They were all sitting in the local soda shop, sharing burgers and shakes.

"Fixing what?" MacKenzie asked, playing with her straw.

Adam gaped at her. "How are we getting back _home_?"

Matt snagged one of the fries from Britt's plate, chewing slowly. "Do we want to go home?"

"_What_?" Adam looked at everyone. "You're kidding, right?"

Britt shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda like it here."

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

"Except your _hair_." Britt leaned forward, mussing it slightly. "Goddamn it, we gotta figure out how to get your luscious locks back. You look worse than when Amy fucking butchered it."

"I think I look bad ass."

"You look bad." Britt rolled her eyes. "Ass."

Mack looked around. "Where's Ali? That deserved a 'Ba dun tish'."

"Will you forget the ba dun tishing?" Adam threw his hands out. "We can't _stay_ here! Are you people crazy?"

Matt frowned. "Why? It's nice."

"Yeah, _you_ think it's nice. You don't have a belt, a brother or fans anymore. _I'm _the WWE Champion. I can't just disappear into the space time continuum!"

Britt turned to him. "You _never_ had fans. And you wouldn't even _have_ that belt if it weren't for Matt!"

"Not true. My lovely wife – _Ow_!" Adam leaned against the table, rubbing his shin under it. He glared at MacKenzie. "What?"

"Your lovely wife?"

"What? She is!"

"She's your on-screen wife. Don't call her your lovely wife."

"Fine. I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes. "Vickie would've helped me."

"I had to grab her ass," Matt groaned, grimacing.

Britt nodded, rubbing his hand. "I know, baby. It must've been hard for you."

MacKenzie snorted. "If he's into that kind of thing, of course."

Britt covered her face. "How did I know that was coming?"

"Because I gave you a courtesy tap. Ha!" MacKenzie leaned across the table, high-fiving Adam. "Two in under a minute!"

"I'm proud of you, baby." Adam smiled slightly. He sighed. "Guys, seriously. How are we getting out of here?"

"I'm pretty comfortable." Mack grinned with the straw in her mouth. "We can... go to Lover's Lane again."

Adam's smile slowly stretched across his face. A dirty laugh rumbled here and there. "Yeah. There's always that."

"Guys! Guys!" Mike burst through the front door, running into one of the kids walking out. The kid with the leather jacket grabbed Mike by his collar and shoved him away, laughing with his buddies. Mike growled and headed over to the table. "I hate being a nerd."

"Dude, you could've kicked that kid's ass!"

"Whatever." Mike pulled a chair from one of the tables, straddling it. "Look, I figured out how to get us out of here."

"You did?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I guess being a nerd has its perks." Mike smirked slightly. "Anyway! Yeah. It's outside. Let's go!"

"What's outside?"

"The thing that's gonna get us out of here!"

Everyone looked to each other, feeling their eyes roll as they stood up to go outside. It was a hot and sunny day, the air crisp and clean and utterly perfect.

MacKenzie took off Adam's letterman jacket and handed it to him. "It's hot out."

"I know." He put his hand on the back of her neck, swinging his jacket over one shoulder. "Perfect weather to go back home."

MacKenzie just looked at him.

Mike turned abruptly. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone grumbled unenthusiastically.

Mike smiled, throwing his arms back. "Behold!"

Adam blinked. "It's a car."

"Not just a car!" Mike went to the driver's side, pulling open the door. Ali was in the passenger's seat.

"He's right." Matt looked back. "It comes with a retard."

"Hey!" Ali stuck her head out. "I'm not retarded, I'm a _nerd_."

"Ah." Matt nodded. "How could I forget."

Ali glared at him. "Why do you have a cigarette behind your ear?"

Matt looked away. "Just in case."

"Just in case what? You decide to take up smoking?"

"Guys, stop!" Mike shook his hands at the doorway. "It's not just a car!"

"What _is it_ then, point dexter?"

Mack smiled at Adam. "Good one, baby. You sound just like a jock."

"I try."

"It's a fucking time machine!"

A few gaudy old ladies walked past Mike, gasping. They gave him dirty looks as they headed down the street.

"That's good, Mike, just offend the old ladies."

"Shut up, Matt!" Mike shook his head. "Are you guys stupid, or something? I said, this is a _time machine_!"

"You made a time machine... out of a car."

"This seems familiar," Adam said hesitantly.

"Do you guys not believe me?" Mike bumped Ali with his hand. "Did we not just go back to the future?"

Ali paused, then bit her lip, snorting. "Ba dun tish."

Mike rolled his eyes, opening the backseat door. "Get in. I'll show you!"

"Mike, this thing isn't gonna blow up, is it?" Matt hesitated, sliding into the back. He held his hand out to Britt, pulling her in beside him.

"No, it's perfectly safe." Mike gestured with his head toward the door. "Get in."

Adam frowned. "I don't know if I like this – "

"Come on!" MacKenzie bounced into the back. "I've never been in a time machine before!"

Adam went in next to her, slamming the door. "Do you realize what you just said?"

MacKenzie smiled. "Mike, where are we going?"

"Back to the future!" He turned the ignition. "Buckle up!"

* * *

The car exploded onto a sandy road, dirt and rocks flying up as Mike tried to regain control of the vehicle. Everyone screamed as he barreled across an open field. The car shuttered slightly, then stopped, sinking back on its wheels.

Adam looked out the side window. "Where the hell are we?"

Mike craned his head. "I... thought we would be in your driveway. We were in your driveway the last time we went!"

Matt leaned forward, looking into the front. "What'd you set the machine to?"

Mike turned to him, blinking. "Set the machine?"

"Yeah. Don't you have like... a clock or something, to determine which year you go to?"

Mike glanced slowly at Ali, pursing his lips. "Uh..."

"I'd say that's a negative," Ali finished.

Matt thumped back against his seat. "Well, where the hell are we then?"

The car jumped slightly.

Adam froze. "What the hell was that?"

_Thump_!

"Guys. Guys, what the fuck!"

"Relax." MacKenzie looked out at the horizon, squinting through the rising heat and stirring dust. "I'm sure it's nothing."

A bone crushing roar exploded over the car, shaking the windows violently. Everyone's screams were drowned out as they clapped their hands over their ears.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!" Adam turned into Mack, then against the door, fighting for the handle. "I need to get out of here!"

"Adam, wait!" MacKenzie sighed as he took off. She slid out and went after him. The sun was practically unbearable. "Adam, slow down!"

"MacKenzie!"

"What?" She turned back to the car, but froze. She could barely think, let alone breathe.

Towering over the car was a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, staring inquisitively down at it. Slowly it bent, pressing its nose against the roof of the car. Everyone inside it screamed.

MacKenzie waved her hands. "Shush! Shut up!"

The dinosaur looked up at her, cocking its head.

Her limbs became ice.

It thumped its big foot over the car, bending down to her. It breathed heavily, blasting her hair back with its breath, then lifted its head to the sky and roared again.

MacKenzie whimpered.

A rock came out of no where and hit the dinosaur in the eye, causing it to stumble back and growl.

"MacKenzie!"

She turned, noticing Adam behind a large pile of stones.

He waved his hand. "Come here! Before it sees you!"

MacKenzie looked back at the struggling dinosaur, high-tailing it over to Adam before it regained its balance. She was out of breath by the time she reached him. "What do we do?"

Adam shrugged. "Try to go back, I guess."

She took his hand. "Lead the way."

Adam watched the dinosaur carefully, then ran with all his might back to the car. They started screaming when it noticed them, but they hopped into the back seat and slammed the door shut before it did anything.

"Drive, drive!" Adam yelled.

Mike tried to start the car, but it just rumbled pathetically.

The dinosaur was screaming loudly, thumping its feet toward them.

"Mike, start the fucking car!" Ali screeched.

"I'm trying!" Mike pumped the gas, struggling to turn the key in the ignition.

The dinosaur bent, eye in the window.

Everyone screamed just as the car roared to life. Mike threw the stick shift down and pressed the gas, but it backed up instead, smashing right into the dinosaur's shin.

"You fucking idiot!" Matt slapped his head. "Fix it!"

Mike pushed it into drive, flooring it. He watched the dinosaur follow them closely, but they got far enough way for it to lose its sight of them. It stopped running and looked around.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did we lose it?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"Jesus Christ."

Mack touched Adam's face. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"How did we even _get _into these situations?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Adam blew out a breath. "But there's _gotta_ be a copyright law we're violating."

**A/N: Never mind. Review.**


End file.
